


Chit Chat #2

by clowchan



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Fluff, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Memorials, Nevactacus, Remembrance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: Nevada walks in on a grieving Potts family and wonders why
Relationships: Caractacus Potts/Nevada Ramirez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Nevactacus





	Chit Chat #2

“I miss her,” Jemima says, gazing at a picture of Mimsie holding a bunch of flowers.

“I miss her too.” Caractacus takes the picture down from the mantle for the children to hold.

“Mummy,” Jeremy sniffs as his fingertips brush against the glass.

Caractacus caresses their backs. It was the 4th anniversary of her death, and it was a custom for them to talk about her. And to grieve. They take the picture back to the couch where the twins sit beside their father.

Nevada walks in, coffee in hand, noticing them crying. “Something wrong?”

All three jump up, startled.

Caractacus shakes his head, “N-no. We’re fine.”

Nevada tilts his head, looking unconvinced.

“I promise.” He gets up from the couch, drying his eyes with a tissue.

He places the coffee down on a table. “If someone hurt you, I’ll ki-”

Caractacus interjects, “Nothing of the sort.” He leans in and whispers, “Anniversary of Mimsie’s passing.”

“ _Oh shit_ , sorry.”

“You didn’t know, Dear.”

“Need me to leave the room?”

“No,” he shakes his head.

The twins get up and without saying a word, raise up the picture for him to see.

Nevada looks at the picture, “ _Que hermosa_.”

“She was.” Caractacus responds.

“And she liked you?” Nevada teases.

“Shockingly, yes,” he laughs as he takes the picture and lovingly looks at it.

“Did she dress in plaid too?”

“Sometimes. Not always. It wasn’t her thing, and I never forced her to. She wore these lovely Sunday dresses. Absolutely stunning.” He sighs and smiles. “Or to me she was.”

“Mummy did wear plaid on Christmas,” Jemima informs.

Caractacus nods, “She did.”

Jeremy adds, “And on your birthday!”

“Yes, she certainly did,” he laughs.

“Do I?” Nevada asks with uncertainty in his voice.

“Maybe for my next birthday,” he jokes as Nevada makes a disapproving face.

“I’ll make sure to skip it,” he jokes back.

Caractacus hands back the picture to the children and holds his hand. “Now I know what I want for my birthday.”

Nevada groans, “ _Great_.”

He kisses his cheek before picking up another picture. It was of her and Caractacus holding the twins as babies. “Can’t believe how small they were. “

“Jeremy had a lot of hair,” Nevada remarks.

“She said that too when he was born. “

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” He looks away for a moment. “Normally, we would visit the churchyard but that’s thousands of kilometres away. And given certain current circumstances...”

This was one of the rare times Nevada had nothing to say.

“However, my father is bringing flowers to her.” He places the photo back.

“That’s good,” Nevada says.

“Yes.” Their foreheads touch.

Jemima interrupts their heart to heart, “Daddy, Grandpa wrote!”

Caractacus straightens his vest, “And what did he say?”

“He delivered Mummy’s flowers. He even took a picture that’s in focus!”

Caractacus laughs, “Dove, be nice.” He looks at the picture on the phone and shows Nevada, “They picked them out. Her favourites.” An enormous bouquet that consisting of yellow roses, white lilies, blue delphinium and purple monte casino lie in front of grave stone that reads:

_Miriam “Mimsie” Potts_  
6-4-1986 - 17-8- 2016  
Beloved Daughter, Wife, Mother, and Friend.

Jeremy asks, “You think she likes them?”

He kneels down and nuzzles the both of them, “I bet she adores them.”

Jeremy asks another question. “Can we go to Central Park to look at the birds?”

“Mr Nevada can come with us,” Jemima said.

“You sure?” Nevada stares at Caractacus and then them.

She nods, “Mmmhmmm, you’re family too.”

Caractacus blushes as he stands back up and Nevada blinks before he pretends to brush it off. “ _I... Don’t know_.”

“ _Pleeeeeeeeease_ ,” the twins plead.

“Fine, fine,” he says.

The twins hug Nevada tight, “Thank you!”

His eyes go wide for a moment. A smile creeps up a little, which he hides as soon as they look up. Caractacus looks over to him and gives him an ever-knowing smirk. Nevada mouths, “ _You didn’t see nothing._ ”

Caractacus clears his throat. “Well, children. Get your shoes on and we’ll head out.”

They say, “Yes, Daddy!”

As they get their shoes on, Caractacus whispers into Nevada’s ear, “I saw _something_.”

Nevada whispers back, “You have a crazy imagination, Crackpott.”

“We’re ready,” Jemima says.

“And we have our masks,” Jeremy adds.

“Ah yes, can’t forget,” Caractacus says. He walks over to their desk and grabs his and Nevada’s. His of course was blue and green plaid and Nevada’s was black. “Let’s go.” He opens the door. As they leave the twins hold on to Nevada’s hands.

“Thank you for joining us, Mr Nevada,” Jemima says.

“Sure, kid,” he responds.

Caractacus almost tears up. This day was always hard on them, but watching his children accept Nevada a little bit more every day made it easier. He holds his hand over his heart.

Jeremy turns around, “Daddy, why are you so far away?”

“ _Ehm_ , checking if the door is locked, Rem.” He catches up to them as the elevator doors open.

“You’re so weird,” he giggles.

Nevada smirks, “I agree.”

“Hey, now,” Caractacus rubs Jeremy’s hair as they enter.

“ _Daaaaaaaad!_ ” He exclaims fixing his hair as Jemima giggles.

“Let’s enjoy this beautiful day,” he says as the elevator door closes.

**Author's Note:**

> obviously this was supposed to be posted a couple months ago but got writer's block lol


End file.
